


The monster

by szvzen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Creature Fic, Death, Experiment, Friendship, Injury, Mad Scientists, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Murder, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Sad Ending, Visions, Wrong, goes, work for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvzen/pseuds/szvzen
Summary: When three scientists create something abnormal,  they just have 24 hours to stop it or otherwise, it will create horror.





	The monster

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for my exam so I decided to post it on Wattpad and here! enjoy!

It all started when my three colleagues and myself were trying to create something.

We wanted to give life, we wanted to do something that nobody has done before and this idea was to bring into existence a monster, well, our monster precisely.

Our concept was quite simple : the monster was elaborated to help the world, in fact we were thinking that it would bring peace to the world. We were convinced to do something righteous that in fact the opposite happened.

'So Danny did you bring the sulfuric acid ?' Vince asked me.

'Yes of course ! It was rather complicated to obtain it because they engaged another guy to supervise the chemical solutions so he was really suspicious that I ask him the sulfuric acid because well you know we are not supposed to have it.'

'Why the heck they keep our chemical solutions out of our lab !?' Skull cried.

'Well, with the accident that occurred because of Johnson they have to, for you know security as they said'.

'Pfff,' he puffs, 'this stupid Johnson and his foolish experiments, we have to suffer the consequences now !'

'Hey Skull calm down now, this is an order from the top so we have to listen,' Vince tried to explain.

'Yeah, yeah, I know, I know,' Skull did a movement of his hand to show he doesn't really care.

'So now, we concentrate on our mission alright ?' I said.

Both of them answered by an 'ok'. This mission as we call it wasn't really official, if our superiors learn about it we are so screwed.

Our mask as well as our glasses and gloves put we started immediately on our creature, it was in a glass tank but with the naked eyes we can't see it as it is so little and doesn't have a definite form yet but we knew it is in there. There was a special hole which could be open and closed for the sole reason to pour liquids in it and that's what we did with the sulfuric acid.

'Be very careful Skull with that ok ? You know how acid is bad,' warned Vince.

'Vince I'm not suicidal enough to let it touch me !'

'I'm just being cautious alright,' Skull rolls his eyes.

'Skull,' I start, 'pour a little bit first to see how it will react,' he nodded.

The liquid was started to come in the glass tank but was immediately aspirated by the thing. We waited that it finished and after two minutes a new form was already emerging; it wasn't what I had in my head. The form was abnormal, it seems to be slimy and was so dark that if it has a face we could not distinguish it.

We stare in awe as the creature gets bigger and bigger to finally reach a certain size.

We stayed quiet for a while.

'I'm not imagining things, right guys ?' asked Vince.

'No bro, you didn't become crazy yet,' replied Skull.

Nobody laugh as normally we would have. The stupefaction was increasing and the realization steps in.

'We did it dammit !' screamed Skull.

We all cheered of our victory, the success of this mission was a big step forward for us.

'I told you we needed the sulfuric acid Skull !' I said to him with a joy.

'Yes, yes, sorry I wasn't listening to you,' Skull apologized.

'Don't worry pal now the importance is we did it !'

'It's so weird to see it, I wasn't thinking it would have this form,' explained Vince.

'The same for me actually, I was more to a form, I don't know, like we saw on movies.'

They both answered with a 'same'.

'What do we do now guys ?' asked Vince.

'We have to be so discreet about it than no one suspects something,' advised Skull.

'Yes it's like Skull said : we do as before : no telling, no suspicious moves,' I insisted, 'and we have to hide it but it's not as if someone would come in our lab.'

'But we have to be careful even here you know how Johnson is : he really likes to snitch,' add Vince.

'This piece of shit ! I hate him !' Skull said with hatred.

Vince put his hand on Skull's shoulder to calm him which was the case.

'Thanks,' Vince just smiled to him, 'I think we should hide it here this is quite obvious, and I don't know, we probably cover the glass tank with a sheet or something,' proposed Skull.

'We can just do that for now and tomorrow we will try to examine it,' I said.

'We have to reinforce the security of the glass tanks guys we don't know yet the strength of this creature,' add Vince.

'Good idea bro,' replied Skull to Vince.

Vince smiled, happy. We begin to look for any padlock and other ways to secure the glass tank, I approach the drawers and open them one by one and in the fourth I finally found what we were searching.

'Guys I found it !' I screamed to the others.

We come nearer of the spot the creature is and I set the pad lock on the moveable hole, I verify if it can be remove by forcing on it and it didn't budge.

'Alright something done, did you guys find a thing to cover it ?' I asked.

'Yep, it was really well-hidden,' Skull declared.

Skull lays the sheet on the glass tank to cover the creature we created.

'Is that all we do ?' Vince questioned.

'Yes dude we just can do that for the moment,' Skull responded, 'we should go now it's really late.'

Vince and I nodded. All of us started to exit the building we were, being careful to lock the doors of our lab and we went to our home.

In the silence of the laboratory, a squeak can be heard it was a sound horribly high that could make someone mad. The creature was suffering from its form and wanted to get rid of it. A sort of creeper was made by the thing and it succeeded to pass between the walls of the glass tank, it started to sense the sulfuric acid left by the three scientists recently gone. The monster doesn't hesitate to take it and pour all the content on its tentacle which was going to be absorb by it.

And the chaos started : the creature begins to grow again and again to finally reach a rock's size and be able to break free from the prison he was in, that's what it did the moment a bit of strength was in it, the glass tank was broken and it crawled toward a little window located at the very top of the room, near the ceiling.

Thanks to its sticky form it could cling into the window with ease and being more powerful now with the sulfuric acid it could break the window and get out of this place. The monster was seeking for a living being to possess, it wanted fresh blood and skin to savour so it wandered in the night streets in order to find a human and after a moment one appeared : it was a young woman, she seemed frightened and was almost running and was looking behind her a lot. The creature didn't lose his chance to have her as it started to be faster and faster, when it was nearer of the woman it jumped on her hair and she almost scream when she feels the monster on her but she didn't because of the thing going in her throat. Her eyes became darker as the creature possessed her, it smelled another human behind her and saw a man following the woman; the monster had an idea.

The creature, always in the woman, headed in a dead end. After a few seconds, the man following her was in front of her and was approaching more and more.

'You're dead now little girl,' the man wore a mad smile as he was close to her.

He stopped when he was right in front of her but didn't have the time to do anything as the creature closes her mouth on his head and was savoring it.

It was its first murder in the night.

The next day the three of us meet at our door's lab as usual, we were feeling joy since the events of yesterday.

'Hey guys, did you hear the news this morning about the murder of a man ?' asked Vince.

'Yeah this is horrible he was found with his head and a lot of skin missing,' replied Skull.

'I saw the news talking about it this morning it was the first murder since a long time now.'

They nodded and I open the door to enter in our lab, what we saw was a scene different from yesterday. We rushed toward the glass tank and it was broken without creature in there.

'What the hell !?' Skull shouted.

'What is happening !? Oh my God !' Vince was panicking as the rest of us, he started to tremble.

'We...We blocked the glass tank so how ?' I asked with fear.

'We have to find it !' suggested Skull.

'How do you want to find it !? It could be anywhere !' I screamed with worry in my voice.

'First we should calm down, no Danny let me finish ! If we are panicking like this we can't do anything alright,' Skull stated.

I breathe and breathe again and again to remain calm as Skull said because he is right if we are in this state we can't do something to find it.

'Ok, ok, I'm more able to think now,' I responded.

'Vince ?' Skull asked.

'I...I'm fine.'

'Good, we have to look for hints, first.'

We separated to investigate the ways this monster was able to exit the room.

I noticed some black traces on the ground I followed them and saw the same traces on the wall.

'Guys guys come quick !' I yelled.

They ran to where I was standing and showed them the traces.

'This shit had flee the room by this little window, dammit !' Skull stated.

'We have to go where this window is, anyone knows where is it ?' I demanded.

Skull shakes his head to said he doesn't know but Vince remains quiet.

'Vince you know right ?' Skull proposed, but Vince stayed quiet, 'I know you're scared to what will happen to us and everyone but if we do nothing right now it's gonna be a total chaos you know it,' Vince nodded.

'Follow me,' he said.

We do as he said and we were walking in some weird corridors that I never saw.

We were finally near of the little window of our lab and it was resembling at an another exit because it leads to streets if we continue to walk.

'How do you know this place ?' Skull asked.

'Hum Skull I don't think it's the good moment to ask this you know.' I stated.

'Yeah, true, sorry.' He stayed quiet a moment, 'look here there are a lot of traces !' he pointed at the ground.

'We have to follow them !' I said.

'Wait !' A foreign voice shouted.

We look everywhere to recognize where the voice was coming from and we saw a woman with tan skin and brown hairs running in our direction.

'Hum, who are you ma'am ?' Skull questioned at the woman when she was closer to us.

'Are you the ones who created this monster ?' she asked.

We stared at her in shock.

'How...How do you know that ?' I stuttered.

'Are you out of your minds !? Why did you do that !?' The woman screamed with fury.

'Well...We wanted it to be something that might be better for our world that will help us regain peace,' Vince muttered ashamed.

'Well, good, guess what ? You did the exact opposite you folks !'

'Hey ! We don't even know you and you talk to us like that,' Skull shouted.

'You deserve it with what you did !'

'But madam, how do you know it ?' I asked her.

She puffs.

'I'm Sitara Follay and I am a soothsayer and a ghost whisperer I can see the future and talk to spirits.'

'What,' I start.

'The,' Vince continued.

'Hell ?' Skull finished.

'I mean it's pretty logical because I'm here and you didn't say at anybody about this project,' she concluded.

'Well yes it's true but it's weird to hear this,' Vince added.

'I understand but I'm not here to do the talks, I don't care if you believe me or not but we have to act quickly otherwise in 24 hours we won't be in this world anymore,' she explained.

'What !? What do you mean !?' Skull cried.

We were looking at her, shocked by these revelations.

'I mean what I said, I will resume it to you. Yesterday your monster escaped from your lab it searched for a human to possess and to eat that's what happened I think you all saw the news this morning.'

'The murder...' Vince said.

'Exact, it was your monster and it killed yesterday night and later on this night I encountered the spirit of the deceased and he explained to me what happened but I didn't really gather much important information, I was desperate and at dawn I receive a signal of another spirit it was a woman, she also explained to me what happened this night and she told me everything. The creature had entered in her mouth and after she was not in control of her body she could felt and saw what it was doing but she feels her power and it was increasing a lot but in the dawn it disappeared of her body as if it was hiding of the sun,' Sitara explained with gravity in her voice.

'It's totally mad ! We are screwed if we don't find it dammit !' Skull shouted.

'So with her sawing the monster's power and feels she could tell how time we have to stop it ?' I asked.

'Yes she concluded that she will be the only one to know those information because the force of the creature expands and it has now the full control on everything so it can blocks every things emanating from him including his feels.'

'Alright, do you have other knowledge on it ?' Vince asked.

'Just two : it just lives the night, on daytime it can behaves on humans and because it is not full of his powers it is attached at this city, at your lab so it can leave it has to stay here,' she added.

The three of us nodded.

'I saw the murder's location and it have a lot of police officers so I would rather think that the monster went somewhere else to be not spotted by them.'

'Yeah it would be a normal thing to do for everyone,' said Skull.

'We have to search for a sort of antidote that could erase it of this earth,' I suggested.

'Good idea, Danny,' Sitara replied.

'Thanks y-- wait I didn't said my name.'

'Did you already forget what I said earlier ?' I laughed nervously.

'I will do it,' Vince exclaimed.

'What ?' I replied.

'I will find the antidote !' Vince said with confidence, 'even if it means I have to stay all day near of chemical products.'

'Vince are you sure ?' asked Skull but Vince just nodded, 'alright pal be careful !'

'I will,' he headed toward the building to go in our lab.

'Vince !', I screamed, 'good luck !'

'You too !' he shouted back.

It was just Sitara, Skull and I now. We have to think of a strategy to find it.

'How are we going to find him ?' Skull asked, 'can you use your powers or I don't know what is it ?'

'Well, yes, no wait don't talk before I finish, but it's just some visions I can't choose.'

'Alright, did you have something for us to find it ?' I asked.

'Fortunately yes but it was a little bit blur wait I draw it on my notebook,' she said while she takes her notebook out of her coat pocket and opens it to find the right page. When Sitara showed us the drawing I was frightened.

'Did you recognize something ?' She asked us.

'No,' Skull replied.

'I...It's my bedroom,' I revealed.

'Wait what !?' She asked me shocked.

'Yeah it's my h--' but a shriek interrupted me.

We rushed toward the scream which was near of the place, we found a girl who were sitting on the ground with her arm a bit jagged; she was going to pass out at any moment now.

'Ma'am what happened !?' Skull shouted with worry, 'One of you call 911 quick !'

'A..A dog attacked me,' tried to say the girl.

'How was the dog ?'

'A pit..pit bull,' she passed out.

'I called 911 ! They will be there at any seconds now !'

After these sentences we heard the sound of 911, people quickly go take the girl in their ambulance, they went to the road to bring the girl in the hospital.

'I hope she will be fine,' I said.

'They came rather rapidly so it's going to be treated in time hopefully,' replied Sitara.

'She said she was attacked by a pit bull.'

'We rarely saw pit bull here, it must be the monster ! I think he used an animal the day since it can't possesses humans, fortunately it can't kill in day time. But we have to find it before it does more injured,' concluded Sitara.

'We have to follow the blood traces it will surely bring us to it,' added Skull.

Sitara and I nodded, and we all started to run as the blood was showing the dog's route. After a run we stopped in front of a abandoned house which was far from the downtown.

'It must be in there ! We have to go !' whispered Skull.

'We have to but we can't ! We don't have something to protect ourselves idiot !' Sitara exclaimed.

'Don't treat me of idiot !'

'Stop !' I said.

They remain quiet.

'We have to think of something because we can act just on day and not in night it would be too difficult, you know we just have today to neutralize it,' I added.

They nodded.

'We could set it on fire !' suggested Skull.

'It would injury it but not kill it also the fire could provide a lot of damage around the house,' Sitara mentioned.

'Yeah, true...,' replied Skull.

'Hey Sitara ? Do you sense its presence ?' I asked.

'Well, yeah a little why ?'

'Make sure to notice me if it goes away of the house ok ?'

'Sure,' she nodded.

'Stay hidden alright ? And can you hand me your notebook please ?' She nodded and gave me her notebook, 'Skull come with me.'

Skull and myself went away from Sitara.

'What is happening with you dude you're playing the hero right now,' he said.

I laugh and shake my head. I open the notebook and see a multiple of drawings I contemplate them all minutely when one caught my attention.

'Skull call Vince now !'

'Why did you find something ?'

'Call him quickly ! I will explain later.'

Skull called Vince while I went to ask a pen at Sitara but she didn't answer me; I saw her eyes were blank. She returned to normal a few seconds later she was panted and a expression of shock and sadness was plastered on her face.

'Danny...Don't do it ! Please ! Think about your friends,' she pleaded.

'Sorry Sitara, it's my fault we are in this situation I have to rearrange things,' I said with a fierce glaze.

A few tears escaped from her eyes and I looked away to not cry too; I wanted to look strong. She gave me the pen and I return where Skull is.

'Yo, Danny you're okay ?' he asked with worry.

'Yeah don't worry about that it's nothing,' he stared at me with an doubtful look.

'So I called Vince but he wasn't answering.'

'What ? Tried to call him until he answers.'

'I trust you bro,' he takes his phone and call Vince again.

I take the pen and the notebook and start writing my theory.

'Danny ! Danny !' I jumped from my writings and look at Skull, 'here', he gives me his phone.

'Hello Danny, what is it ?'

'Vince you have to take nitroglycerin, fluoride, octanitrocubane and tetraazidomethane be extremely careful with it and just pour a little bit of each, alright ? When you're done come immediately where we are Skull will send you our GPS coordinates,' I explained.

'But the new guardian will tell me to go away.'

'Don't worry about that, just tell him you would tell his secret and he will let you pass.'

'You're sure ?'

'Sure and certain.'

'Fine I trust you.'

'Oh and bring a syringe with you.'

'Alright see you later !' and he hung up.

I give back the phone at Skull to find him with a severe look.

'What the hell are you doing Danny !?' he yelled.

'Trust me Skull,' I smiled.

He remains quiet but still has his gaze on me.

'What were you writing earlier ?' he asked me.

'First, send the message at Vince,' he took out his phone to text Vince.

'So answer me now.'

'Here,' I gave him the notebook, 'just don't tell anything.'

He examined the page during a certain time his gaze going to the page from me. He was going to shout something because his face was red with anger.

'No ! Don't say anything alright ! I took my decision and this is it !' I shouted.

He threw the notebook at me with anger and left to rejoin Sitara who was watching us with sadness.

Half and a hour passed when we heard the sound of a car coming near of the house. Vince gets out of his car and walks toward us, he is surely thinking why Skull and Sitara had a sad face but if it was the case he didn't say anything.

'Vince do you have what I asked ?'

'Yeah and I was so careful I was driving like my grandma,' he laughed, 'oh and here the syringe you asked.'

I smile and take it. I put directly the syringe in my skin to collect my blood.

'Danny what are you doing !?' he tried to stop me but I hold him back.

'Just trust me,' I smiled to him.

'Why do I feel like you're going to do something stupid ?'

I removed the syringe and put the blood in the Erlenmeyer flask, it reacted well as I was expected.

'Don't tell anything Vince,' I interrupted him before he said something.

I take the Erlenmeyer flask in my hand as I give the syringe back to Vince.

'Get out of here now !' I shouted to them, they weren't listening, 'come on guys you have to !' they shake their heads, 'just go already ! I don't want any of you dying ! What is happening is my fault and I have to repair it even if I have to die !' I shouted to them as tears were falling on my face; which was the case for them too.

'I love you guys,' I take them in my arms being extremely careful with the flask.

'Danny no please, please,' Vince said while tears were flowing on his face, his voice was broken. I couldn't take it anymore. I break the hug and run to the house.

'Get out of here dammit ! Now !' I yelled with all my strength. I saw them running out of here while Vince was screaming.

I run toward the house, open the door and yell the more I could, a few seconds later the pit bull was here ready to devour me.

'I'm your creator and you're my creation so we will die together,' I shouted while he jumped on me and in the same time the flask fell and broke on the ground to create an extreme explosion and everything went black.

Vince, Skull and Sitara were crying on Danny's grave.

Everything went back to normal and they quit their jobs.

They can't forget their trustful friend, he will always be in their hearts.

Sitara heard a voice : 'tell them I love them' and she cried more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your read! I hope you like it :)


End file.
